One mechanism for Web applications to utilize asynchronous web request processing is a back-end application forking new child threads from a parent request thread originating from a Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) request. The new child threads are generated in parallel to render content from multiple content providers responsive to the initial HTTP request. The child threads may access data objects associated with the initial HTTP request in order to render the appropriate content in response to the HTTP request. Some child threads, however, may require longer processing times. In such instances, the data objects associated with the HTTP request may be released or recycled after termination of the parent request thread but before all the child threads have finished generating content. Once the data objects are released or recycled, the child threads are unable to access the data objects.